


Please Just Make It Stop

by Bethers2611



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethers2611/pseuds/Bethers2611
Summary: Justin new he was in the wrong, he knew he'd fucked up - but a life without Jess in it just wasn't worth living. Jess knew the same, and she knew he needed Justin to make everything stop.





	Please Just Make It Stop

‘So, Mr Foley, just to reiterate – you do not believe you ever saw any evidence that would suggest Hannah Baker was being bullied or harassed in class? Nothing at all?’  
‘Like I said I didn’t know her very well, didn’t really pay any attention. We’ve all got our shit – our own stuff- going on.’ 

‘Okay, well thank you very much for your time. Your insight will help if the case goes to trial.’ 

Justin walked out of that office thinking only one thought – fuck Hannah Baker. Fuck her for killing herself, fuck her for blaming him, fuck her for the sleepless nights and the constant sick feeling in his stomach. Fuck her for ruining his life with lies. And fuck those goddamn tapes.  
All he cared about was talking to Jess, getting her to listen, begging her to understand that he was sorry and that if he could go back he would change everything about that night. He wouldn’t have left her when she passed out, he’d have laid next to her whilst she slept it off, he wouldn’t have let Bryce in and he’d have gone to get help when Bryce locked himself in the bedroom with her. He wouldn’t have let what happened happen, but he was scared. He was scared that Bryce would hurt him, scared no-one would believe him, scared it would ruin his relationship. If Hannah had come forward about what she saw before she slit her fucking wrists he wouldn’t have been in this shit situation now, he’d still have his girl. Fuck Hannah fucking Baker. 

Walking up to Jess’s front door his heart was in his mouth. Last time he tried to talk to her he climbed into her bedroom through the window and he was absolutely sure that was the wrong thing to do, if she’d have screamed any louder she’d have broken the glass on her nightstand. No, this time he was going to do it right. Knock on her door and beg at her feet if he had to. Because that’s what you did when you were in the wrong, right? You didn’t give up, you fought to make it right, to make it better. 

Tap, tap, tap. 

Well he couldn’t go back now. Jess’s father could be seen making his way up the hallway from the kitchen – thankfully he’d always got on with Justin. 

‘Well hey there Justin, I’m just on my way out to work. She’s up in her bedroom, you’ve got the house to yourselves until tomorrow morning now. Tell her I’ve put some money on the side for her to get some food.’

And with that he was out the door. Easy enough. Justin had a feeling Jess wouldn’t be anywhere near as welcoming but if she hadn’t told her Dad the story yet then maybe, just maybe, she was willing to talk it out. He placed his bag down at the side of the stairs and draped his jacket over the banister before gingerly climbing up towards Jess’s room. The door was shut, so naturally Justin did what he always did. 

Tap, tap, tap. 

‘Come in.’  
He took a deep breath and opened the door. No screams as of yet, which must have been a good sign. She was lay on her bed with her phone in her hand – even through the exhausted eyes and tear stained cheeks she looked beautiful. He stood there, frozen to the spot.

‘I heard my Dad talking, I knew it was you. Brave considering the last time.’

‘I’m not known for giving up on people I care about.’

Jess laughed weakly. 

‘You don’t care about me Foley.’ 

Justin’s eyebrows creased together at that statement. He cared more about Jess than anyone else in his life. 

‘That’s not true Jess, you know it’s not.’ 

Again, the weak laugh came from the back of Jess’s throat. 

‘What do you want me to do Jess? Do you want me to explain? Do you want me to go to the police? Kill Bryce? Do you want me to go?’ 

Silence came from the other side of the room. Justin sighed and walked over to the seat next to her desk. Sitting down, he wiped his forehead with his hand before looking up at Jess once more. 

‘We were all drunk, way too drunk. We’d been fooling around on the couch downstairs and you suggested that we went somewhere more private, so we came up here. We collapsed on the bed, I was on top of you kissing you and you were so gone you started falling asleep so I thought I’d leave you to sleep it off for a bit. I kissed your forehead and walked outside shutting the door behind me and Bryce was just stood at the top of the stairs smiling at me.’ 

Justin’s breathing was getting uneven as he recalled the events of that night. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Jess as he carried on. 

‘He walked up to me, asking all sorts of shit, who was in there and what we’d been doing and I was laughing with him. But then he asked to look at you and I tried to stop him, I told him no dude it’s my girlfriend but he pushed past me and shut the door behind him. Once I’d fully understood what was going in I barged into the room and started yelling and pulling at him but he grabbed me and threw me out onto the floor, and I heard him turning the lock. I tried to get in Jess, I swear to God I tried.’ 

The room fell silent again. Justin tried to control his breathing and slowly lifted his head to look up at Jess. She’d moved to the edge of the bed, her legs swinging just barely touching the floor, tears staining her cheeks, her eyes bloodshot red. 

‘You never told me that part.’ 

‘What?’ 

‘You never told me that you tried to get in, tried to stop him.’ 

Justin stood up, moving towards the door.

‘Of course I tried to stop him! You really think I was going to let him do that to you? I did everything I could in the state I was in to stop him doing what he did and I will forever hate myself for the fact that I didn’t do more. You have no idea the shit I feel for that night Jess.’ 

It was time for Justin’s tears to fall, and Jess stood herself up off the bed. She creeped over to Justin, and wiped at his cheeks with her thumb. Justin jumped at the contact.  
‘Jess, what are you doing?’

‘I need you right now Justin, please.’

Jess had both her hands round the back of Justin’s neck, pulling him towards her until their lips met gently. Justin took a sharp intake of breath, melting into the feeling. He ghosted his hands over her hips, unsure of whether this was the right thing for both of them. The kiss slowly got deeper, all tongue and teeth and bruised lips. Jess moved her hands from where they were resting on Justin’s shoulders and slid them down to his belt. As she started to unbuckle him, he gained some semblance of control over himself and placed his hands over hers. 

‘Jess, this isn’t what you want, I promise you.’ 

The two were so close that their foreheads were touching, their laboured breathing ghosting over each-others lips. 

‘Ever since it all came out, all I’ve felt is his lips on me. His hands bruising my body, his teeth scarring my senses. All I can feel is him, and I need it to stop. I need you to make it stop Justin. Please, just make it stop.’ 

‘Okay, okay. But I can’t fuck you, not after what’s happened to you. I can’t take advantage of you like that.’

‘Justin-‘

‘Jess, listen to me baby, I’ll take care of you okay? Not me, I’ll just take care of you.’

Justin led Jess to the edge of the bed where her knees gave way, placing her on top of the sheets. He laid on top of her, arms supporting him on either side of her head.  
‘Where can you feel him baby? I’ll go over every inch of you until all you feel is me, until all you feel is love and no pain.’

Justin’s lips landed on Jess’s neck, her sweet spot, at the junction between her neck and her collar bone. It hadn’t taken Justin long to find out that right there was her weakness. He caressed her cheek with his other hand, keeping her neck exposed. Kissing and sucking at the skin, he was wary of how quiet Jess was being. 

‘You’ve got to talk to me baby. Tell me what you want me to do, where you want me to be.’ 

‘I need you everywhere, his hands were everywhere.’

Justin felt the anger boil inside of him at the thought of someone else touching his girl. His hands went underneath her shirt, ghosting his fingertips over her stomach, rubbing gentle circles into her hips. 

‘Gonna get this off you, okay? One thing at a time baby.’

After Jess had nodded her permission, Justin pushed her shirt up over her head, leaving him with the most beautiful view of her breasts and toned stomach. 

‘You’re so beautiful baby. So fucking beautiful.’

He began kissing at her cleavage before jumping to leave open mouth ones on her stomach.

‘Justin please –‘

‘Okay baby, it’s okay. I’m getting there.’

Moving his hands to her back, he unclasped the lacy purple bra that was imprisoning her chest and let it fall off her before throwing it to the floor. His lips quickly attached to her left nipple, sucking and nibbling at the flesh, whilst his hand massaged at the other. The moans coming from her mouth were intoxicating and Justin was sure it was the only addiction he had that he wouldn’t mind keeping. 

‘You taste so good baby, so beautiful. So fucking sexy seeing you like this.’

‘Justin baby please, I need you lower.’

Tentatively, Justin unbuttoned her jeans and slowly slid them down her thighs before she took over, kicking them off her legs onto the ground. Justin could tell how desperate she was, her eyes begging with him to do something, anything to take the edge off what she was feeling. 

‘I’m going to eat you out baby, okay? Gonna make you feel so good I promise.’

The filthy moans that left her mouth at his words made him harden in his jeans as he positioned himself with her legs over his shoulders, his hands rested on her stomach, his head right where she wanted him. He could smell her, and all he wanted was to breathe her in, stay with her there forever. His hands pushed her panties to the side, exposing her pink pussy to him.  
‘So fucking beautiful babe, fuck.’

His lips met with her clit, so gently that Jess strained for more contact. Spreading her lips with his fingers, he licked a stripe over the length of her opening, settling with his lips sucking on her clit, causing her to jolt forwards with a gasp. 

‘Oh fuck Justin, fuck yes.’

Justin continued his attack on her exposed clit until he felt it pulsating on his tongue. He didn’t want her to cum yet, wanted her to feel this good for as long as she could. Backing away, he took his time gliding her panties down her legs, kissing at her skin as he did so. He knew she hated this, hated being teased, but it always made her cum so much harder and he fucking adored watching her, feeling her cum. When he was happy that she’d calmed down enough for him to build her up again, he settled his face back in between her legs. 

‘Gonna build you up slow baby, gonna talk you through it so slow. Gonna frustrate you like you love.’

The groan from the back of her throat showed him that he was talking too much. Without warning, he fully exposed her clit and allowed the tip of his tongue to flick against it. 

‘Ohhhhh fuck, Justin, fuck, I need more. Please, please, fuck.’

‘What do you need baby, what do you want me to do?’

‘Fuck just, just anything, shit.’

‘Gotta communicate with me Jess, want to make you feel good. Explain to me what you want and I’ll give it to you.’ 

By now he was alternating between kissing and blowing on her clit, red and swollen from his teasing actions. 

‘Please just make me cum Justin, I need it so bad, fuck.’

Justin smiled against her heat, eyes looking up to see how badly she was falling apart. 

‘Not yet baby, gotta work you up more than this. Fucking love working you up like this, so close to coming undone, just flicking your sensitive little clit ‘till it’s ready to burst.’  
Her intoxicating moans were making his head spin, feeling more drunk than he’d ever felt just from her presence. Her core was pushing up against him, causing his tongue to lie flat against her clit, the tip just ghosting over her opening causing her to gasp sharply. 

‘J-Justin. Need you there.’

‘Where baby, where do you need me?’

‘F-fingers Justin, need to feel you inside me, please.’

Justin looked up at her, concern etched over his face.

‘Are you sure Jess?’

‘Fucking hell Justin, yes, yes I am sure, just do it please, I’m begging you.’

Although still concerned, Justin could never say no to her when she was like this, so desperate for him. Bringing two fingers to her mouth, he looked at her as lovingly as he could.

‘Suck my fingers, get them nice and wet for me. My mouths a bit busy.’ 

With a smirk his tongue went straight again for her clit, now red and puffy from his attack. She moaned around his fingers, and Justin could finally feel the aching in his pants. Removing his fingers from Jess’s mouth, he kept sucking on her clit as he pushed one finger into her heat. 

‘Fuck Justin, oh my God, shit.’

He couldn’t help but smirk onto her clit at the noises coming out of her just from his smallest movements. Sliding another finger into her, he changed positions so that he was on top of her, mouth to her ear as he fucked her slowly. 

‘You gonna cum for me baby? Hm? You gonna let me feel you cumming all over my fingers?’

‘Justin fuck, fuck me, please just fucking fuck me.’

Justin’s movements stilled.

‘I can’t Jess, it wouldn’t be right.’

Jess’s hand moved from her side to rest on Justin’s crotch and the moan that escaped his mouth was enough to tell her he needed release just as much as she did. 

‘You want it just as much as I do. Want to slide in and out of me. Probably nearly came on the spot when you felt how tight I am around your fingers. Come on baby, I need you now.’ 

‘Jess, fuck, just stop. Stop doing that.’ 

‘I’m not doing anything baby, just warming you up for me. You like it when I do that don’t you, like me rubbing up on you.’ 

‘Jess-‘

‘I want your cock inside me J, I want to feel you. You can’t say no to your baby, you know you can’t.’ 

Justin grabbed Jess’s wrist in an attempt to stop her from continuing her teasing assault on his growing member, before looking her straight in the eye and trying to calm his breathing. 

‘When we were together, every time we had sex, I pounded into you so rough, I couldn’t control myself, all your heat and how tight you are – I can’t risk losing control tonight.’

Before he’d even finished his sentence, Jess had attached her lips to his neck and, having managed to set her wrist free from Justin’s grasp, had started again to slowly rock her palm over his clothed crotch. 

‘Like you said baby, we’ll take it slow. Like we did the first time. You remember? I took you in my mouth first, played with the tip because we both know that’s what you love. Then you got me all wet and ready for you, and you went so slow baby, fuck it was so slow. So deep, felt you in the pit of my stomach. Come on baby, you know you want that. We just go real, real slow.’ 

Justin was no longer listening to her words, his breathing was laboured and his cock was harder than ever before. Of course he wanted to be inside of her, he wanted nothing more than that. She was right though – he was losing his self-control rapidly. 

‘You want that baby? Want to do it like we did the first time?’ 

Jess pushed at Justin’s shoulders, indicating that she wanted him to give her room to move. She stood up off the bed and dropped to her knees, before looking up through her eyelashes at Justin, whose mouth was open wide. Jess’s hands came up to Justin’s belt, unbuckling the clasp and letting the jeans drop down to his knees. Still looking up towards her beau, her mouth closed around his clothed cock, enveloping it in her wet heat. 

‘Oh my fuck, baby, jesus fucking Christ Jess.’ 

Jess smirked against his crotch before she backed off, pulling his boxers down to let free his straining cock, tip red and dripping wet. 

‘And to think you were gonna deny me the chance to play with you at least a little bit when the view is just so inviting.’ 

Before Justin could even answer her, her lips closed around his tip, sending shock waves through every nerve in his body. The pleasure was so intense he could have fainted right there and then if it wasn’t for his desire to watch the masterpiece in front of him. 

Jess’s mouth was like heaven, and her movements were sending him under. Her tongue flicking on the underside of his sensitive head every time she brought her mouth back up from deep throating him made him feel like bolts of electricity were shooting their way from his cock to every other nerve in his body. His every moan was earning a smirk from her, and every so often she’d come off him with a pop and look up at him whilst flicking her wrist over his head, bringing him so close to the edge he could almost see stars. 

‘Fuck, what are you doing to me.’

Jess didn’t answered, just kept up her ongoing assault on his senses until Justin felt he was going to shoot his best ever orgasm right down her throat. 

‘Jess, baby, stop. Don’t wanna cum like this.’

She stood and pressed her lips to his, bringing the pair together in another bruising kiss. They both fell back onto the bed, Justin pressing Jess into the mattress and grinding down on her heat hard without being too rough. He could already feel himself losing his control, and he knew that couldn’t happen, not tonight. Pushing himself up by his arms, he stopped all movements and stared into Jess’s eyes so far she was sure he could see her soul. After what seemed like forever he slid a hand down the length of her body and easily slipped two fingers inside her, his thumb settling for rubbing circles over her clit. 

‘Justin I’m ready, please, fuck I need your cock now, please baby.’ 

‘Condom.’

‘No, I want to feel you properly. I need to feel you.’

Justin was hesitant but continued regardless, knowing that this was a release that Jess desperately needed. Lining his rock hard cock up at her entrance, he kept eye contact with her as he slipped inside the tight heat and man, he’d missed that face. Her mouth wide open, her eyes fighting to stay open, hands grasping at any part of him she could get her hands on. He almost blew his load straight away as he began to thrust into her painfully slowly, watching as she bit down on her lip to try and keep herself quiet. 

‘Let it all out baby, I want to hear you. Want to hear how I’m making you feel.’ 

‘Justin baby you feel so fucking good, filling me up so well.’

Jess’s words were turning Justin on more and more to the point where he wasn’t sure how long he was possibly going to last. Going this slowly was making him lose control, and he needed Jess to allow him to do that. 

‘Jess baby, need to go faster. Need to hit the places in you that you love, need to get you to the edge. You gonna let me make you feel good baby?’ 

‘Fuck Justin I thought you’d never say that, just fuck me like you can.’ 

With her permission, he pulled out until just his tip was grazing her entrance, before thrusting hard and fast and deep inside her, earning a scream from his girl. He quickly found his rhythm, slamming into her, hitting all the places he knew she loved. Every nerve in his body was on fire and he knew he was going to come soon. Wanting Jess to cum with him, he attached his lips to just below her ear and started to circle her clit with his thumb. 

‘Cmon baby, want to feel you cum around my cock. Need you to cum with me, need that pretty little pussy of yours to go tight around me. You want that? Want to cum with me?’ 

‘Holy shit Justin I’m right there, fuck me I’m gonna cum.’ 

With her words, Jess exploded around Justin’s member, enough to make him cry out in ecstasy as he came inside her, shouting his biggest and best load. Riding her through her high, he was sure the feeling was enough to make them both faint, and he could never imagine a life without this feeling, without Jess. 

As they both came down from the ceiling of their highs, Justin lay at the side of Jess, allowing her to roll onto his chest with his arm around her shoulders. 

‘Justin, that was the best feeling in the world.’ 

‘I love you baby.’ 

‘I want to start again, from before all of this happened and everything went to shit. I don’t know what I’m going to do about Bryce, but I know that I need you by my side in whatever my decision will be.’ 

‘Baby, I’m not going to leave your side ever again, I promise you.’ 

They fell asleep after that, both broken from the pressure mounting on top of each of them, but both knowing they were stronger together than they were apart – and that Bryce Walker was about to find out just how strong they were.


End file.
